Wolfenstein: Young Hormones
by GrimSoldier001
Summary: Sophie and Jess had been through a lot in the past twenty four hours. Being tasked with finding their father, killing an ungodly amount of Nazi's, being betrayed by the very resistance they'd sought to help. But, they made it through it all, with only Abby coming out the worse for wear. But when it was all said and done, Soph had... one last thing she wanted to do.


Neither can be sure... when exactly this started. What was that one instance of 'oh shit' they could point to as the root cause.

When they were both younger, discovering their sexuality for the first time, eyes catching sight of one another as they undressed after a long day of practice. Maybe it was when Soph had seen Jess peel a sweaty tank top from her, hands bruised and knuckles bloody, but this look of utter satisfaction on her face. It could have been the moment where Jess passed by her sister's room, catching a split second's worth of her rear end, clad in nothing but blackened underwear as she dressed for the day of training.

Honestly, neither were all too aware of how it started. But now, they knew all too well why it had continued.

Why it was when Soph pushed Jess against the old barn beside the house, locking her lips to the brunette's own, the latter didn't fight it. Why when Jess barged into the bathroom when Soph was showering and joined her sister, knowing well in advance the shower was indeed occupied, the blonde didn't ask her to leave.

They only had each other. Oh sure, living in Texas, they were close enough to other people to have friends, to know people. To keep from being hermits who lived out in the middle of nowhere, but somehow... that wasn't enough. Getting to know other people on this kind of a level, learning to trust a man or woman with this level of intimacy? It was like asking someone to walk on the surface of the sun and come back completely unharmed. A fucking miracle and a half that not even their father could manage. It was just the way they were now.

A known, enjoyable routine that brought with it comfort in a world that seemed hellbent on remaining fucked in it's ass until it bled.

Soph tried to kiss a boy at school once. She never came close, the image nearly making her vomit as she stood before the boy. She still kicked him square in the balls though, so that helped her feel better. Jess had tried asking another girl to... get to know her a little better. That failed too, the offer rescinded moments later, images of Soph in her mind replacing the bitchy redhead each time Jess locked eyes.

The result was always the same. Even something as simple as a hug with someone else always felt wrong, like they were breaking some unspoken oath between them that had lasted the rigors of their parent's teachings and the stresses of the world atop it.

" Out of this... " Soph said in between hungry kisses, teeth being raked across the exposed skin of Jess' neck. She leaves a series of long, pinhead sized dots across the other girl's neck, each one a statement matching those Jess had given her just seconds before. She is mine and I'm hers, so back the fuck off.

" You- " Jess stops, voice cracking and breaking into a gasp as her back arcs from the wall, belly pressing into Soph's own as she mewls and moans. " You've never been this e-eagerrrr... " Jess can't finish the thought before she's purring against Soph's mouth, a puddle of goo in the blonde's grasp that takes their shared power to keep from collapsing to the floor.

" Seeing your body in this armor made me... hungry... " Soph mumbles into the exposed and toned flesh of Jess' neck, head only rising to lock eyes with her sister. Time slows and Jess sees through the murk of lust a predatory gleam in her Soph icy blue eyes. A look amplified to even greater extremes as the latter feels Jess buck her hips, wanting contact all the more, void of anything to keep them apart.

It's moments like these, varied though they often seem, that remind both of the Blazkowicz's sisters of their first time. A massive, rolling thunderstorm had hit, both mom and dad were out for the weekend, enjoying a few days to themselves. Dedicated as they were, even needed some time alone and, under threat of severe grounding, the Blazkowicz sisters promised nothing insane would befall their house.

No Nazi robots would come a knocking, thinking 'oh this house looks nice. Would be a shame if I smashed it,' while BJ and Ayna were gone. And that's all it took.

Arriving home after a day out with friends, the sisters enter the house soaked to the bone and laughing hysterically, only for the laughter to die out as they look upon the other. Seeing the other sopping wet from the severe rainstorm, standing in the hall that connected to the living room on it's left side, the thin screen door all that was keeping the storm segregated from said hall. Who made the first move, neither was really sure, nor cared enough to question it. But by the end, both were on Jess' bed, naked and wet with a mixture of sweat and rain. They did this same act, hostile and awkward from inexperience, near half a dozen times more that same day before going to sleep. And another nine the next before their parents returned.

They did it often when it was possible, often failing horribly at being subtle and secretive. But once their father vanished, these moments ceased. Both had been so focused on finding him and killing any Nazi's who got in their way that such a simple thing as... taking the edge off became a distant idea in either of their heads. Other thoughts merely took their place. The twinkle of doubt that, for as terrible as many of these enemies were, they were still people. Still living souls that did what was best in their heads. Thoughts on staying alive, remembering the training both of their parents had given them over years.

But now, they didn't have those doubts. At least, not on the forefront of their heads. They'd done it, Abby giving them all the information they'd need and the words and actions of family pressing them onward. Their father was safe, a dark truth made clear to all. The path forward an obvious one. So, still clad in their suits, the girls found themselves alone in a room. A Nazi soldier had laid dead outside the door, body clad in the ruined pieces of a suit, her face revealed. Curious, Jess rolled the woman over and onto her back.

Green eyes, freckled skin and hair as deep a brown as it could be without turning utterly black. A young woman, surely Parisian in birth, made into a soldier for the dying Nazi occupation. A woman, killed by former allies of the Blazkowicz's twins. The room empty of an bodies or living threats,

Still, even with the want of moments like that returning, a flange, a single speck of resistance remained within the brunette.

" So-Soph wait, we- " " We should t-talk. "

" Fuck, Jess, really? Do we have too? "

" I just- " " Abby coul- "

A look that asked her to be blunt, none of this vague ' I'm trying not to tell you to stop, but keep you held back for a sec, ' bullshit. Stubborn as they were, a kind of genetic trait they inherited from both of their parents equally, Jess caved to the look Soph gave her like a starving person giving into the temptation of an endless buffet presented before them.

" I- I don't think we should do this right now, " " Knowing our luck, a Nazi's gonna burst through that door and ruin the mood any minute. "

" Jess, do you know how long we haven't? "

" Of course, but- "

" If someone comes in and it ain't Abbster, their gettin' a hole through their head. "

Whatever resistance Jess may have had died in her throat as, finally, Soph managed to peel the armor from her, exposing all too naked breasts in one fell swoop, humid skin being unleashed to the chilly air of the room they'd taken for their own.

Honestly, thinking about anything other than " I need her now! " was just too much effort to be asked from either of them.


End file.
